


【幼帝二世】雄狮不与人分享猎物

by TruthandReal



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthandReal/pseuds/TruthandReal
Summary: 可名为亚历山大的小王子事实上什么都没有。少时的密友俱在那人的军势里，他只拥有一匹刚驯服不久的好马和一颗不死的雄心——或许他还有唯一的臣子和老师。





	【幼帝二世】雄狮不与人分享猎物

**Author's Note:**

> 有大帝目击做爱现场情节，不适者点×

“喂，军师！”迦勒底难得有闲暇时光，伊斯坎达尔站在埃尔梅罗二世宿舍外把门板排得震天响。  
前阵子，他在机缘巧合下发现，来自时钟塔的魔术师虽看似严肃古板，实则竟对主机游戏怀抱非同一般的了解与不下于自己的热爱，惊喜之下拉着人酣谈半晌，约好了今日一起通关。  
现在，他抱着手柄站在走廊里，却没人来应门。但是从地面门缝里看进去，屋里分明亮着灯。  
“小子，你该不会把约定忘了吧？”  
门内传来轻微的骚动，随后是什么东西坠地的声音。迦勒底的宿舍隔音效果一流，伊斯坎达尔放弃猜测房间里是什么状况：对王者爽约并非一个合格军师该为之举，邀战友享乐也是王该行之事，上了锁的门不会成为伊斯坎达尔的阻碍；既然魔术师在室，那他合该是征服王的囊中之物。  
这么想着，伊斯坎达尔还是扯起嗓子通知了一声：“那么，余自己进来了！”  
话虽如此，想了想自己暴力破门后可能要面对的藤丸立香和Dr.罗曼的哭丧脸，伊斯坎达尔还是收起了拳头，直接灵体化穿门而入。  
“军师，余依约前来——哟！”在进屋那刻飞速解除灵体状态的王生生掐断了话头，颇玩味地看着眼前的画面。  
房间里一团乱，几本地理著作杂乱地横陈在床头的地上，内页被自身的重量压折起来，看上去是生生从床上推落的。爽约的lord正被人不着寸缕地抱在怀里，常年不见天日的肉体于苍白中泛起潮红。屋里弥漫着性爱的腥膻气。  
红发的少年气定神闲地抬眼看向伊斯坎达尔：“你果然进来啦！”  
他的声音毫无慌张，反是藏几分雀跃，像极了对着同类露出獠牙的雄狮。  
“唔——！”小王子怀里的魔术师气息慌乱，狼狈地挣动起来，却被少年轻而易举缚住了手脚。  
“您急什么呀？”少年四肢缠着他，压住魔术师微弱的反抗，“老师您别动了，咬得那么紧！”  
他边这么不留情面地说着，手伸下去摸到两人紧密相连的地方，曲起一指浅浅谈入那个温软的小口里，稍微向前顶了顶。  
那穴立刻乖巧地将他的阴茎连同指节一起牢牢吮住了。怀抱里的身体绷紧，微微打着颤：“别……”  
少年不以为意，低头用舌尖将老师早已通红的耳廓濡湿：“老师您就大方点啊！”  
他笑吟吟地说着，气息吹进Caster的耳朵里。  
“亚历山大！”那人终于哭叫出来，颤抖得更厉害了，眼泪混着涎水爬满整张脸，情动混杂着狼狈将男人包裹住，他不禁开始唾弃起自己来。  
“这家伙可不会介意哦。不信您看他——”红发红眸的少年边说着，边抽出泥泞里的手指——那小口尚恋恋不舍地吞吃，少年只能无奈地浅浅顶弄着花心，试图安抚老师不知餍足的小穴。  
亚历山大不容抗拒地把男人垂着的脸抬了起来，那手指沾了化开的油膏和穴里沁出的浊液，指尖在男人脸颊两侧留下晶莹液体。他温柔地拂开被汗液与泪液粘在这张脸上的乱发，把男人的脸对着门边的伊斯坎达尔：  
“您看嘛！我没骗您吧？”  
嘴上这么说，亚历山大一双眼睛却挑衅地看着全盛期的“自己”，像猎人展示自己的猎物。  
埃尔梅罗二世双唇颤动，一个字也吐不出，紧紧闭上了双眼。这场景实在太不堪，他绝望地不去看伊斯坎达尔。为师为臣，理应明心自持，却三番四次被学生哄上床，已经足够背德。如今这段隐秘关系骤然摊开在伊斯坎达尔面前，对他而言无异于罪恶猝不及防暴露于日光下——不管那人在不在意，他都无地自容。  
伊斯坎达尔却并不觉得哪里不对：“唔，年轻人好兴致啊。你们俩继续，本王不打扰了。”他挥挥手，连同少年隐约的挑衅一并挥散在空气里，“小子，游戏的事下次再说啦！”  
征服王哈哈笑着转身离开了。  
挑衅得不到回应，火药味被轻飘飘带过，蓄势待发的利箭突然失去了目标，亚历山大失望地撇了撇嘴。  
怀里不安挣动的身躯终于伴随征服王离去的足音安静了下来，埃尔梅罗二世在极度紧张过后脱力地大口喘气，胸膛剧烈起伏着。亚历山大收回目光，打量自己的老师。男人依然试图逃避现实一般闭着眼，睫毛投下一小块阴影。  
“老师？”他试探地唤道，“您是不是在生气？”  
埃尔梅罗二世喘息一阵，摇了摇头。他曾在极东之地许下尽忠的誓言，更对自己发誓要将灵魂全部奉献给王。  
就算如今在面前的人是亚历山大，而非那位征服四方的王，他同样会把自己毫无保留奉上。此身此心，早于十年前便在冬木的大桥上就属于他的王了。  
马其顿小王子的灵魂是那样高贵炽热，埃尔梅罗二世灵魂每一寸都是少年王者征服的土地。  
“那就……‘继续’啦！”  
亚历山大欢快地说。他慢慢从男人身体里退出来，抱着人换了个面向自己的姿势，亲吻着Caster脸上的眼泪。已经被开发熟透的身躯敏感得要命，又没有多余的力气。埃尔梅罗二世哽咽了一声，任他动作。  
于是亚历山大又温柔却坚定地破开了那个暖烘烘的洞穴，尚未发泄的阴茎楔进那个湿热的地方，滚烫的肉壁立刻攀附上来，争着讨好那根性器。明明已经承受过许多次操弄，却仍紧紧绞得亚历山大一阵阵舒爽直冲脑门。  
他亲了亲老师已经有些恍惚的眉眼，一边往更深的地方凿去。男人被撑满，酸麻胀痒随着快感没顶而来。两人身下的床单早已被打湿透，那穴却依然不知羞耻地沁着蜜水。  
“唔、呜……”埃尔梅罗二世早已在难受与欢愉的交织里说不出话，只能伸手抱住学生的颈子，发出无意义的呻吟。他的小王子俯下身子，舌尖从锁骨一路向下，在一侧的乳晕打了个转，最终模仿着交媾的样子戳刺起肚脐来。  
埃尔梅罗二世顿时绷紧身子，被逼出一声溃不成军的尖叫。  
亚历山大看了眼他的老师，安抚地轻拍男人的侧腰，一口咬住又舔又吮，沿着腰线的弧度留下一串印记。魔术师的身子不住打颤，前端早已抬头的器官不住地吐出淫水。他只能任学生把玩，难耐地抽泣着，把眼泪印在亚历山大肩头。  
“您要是受不住，可得告诉我啊。”亚历山大好声好气地哄着他湿淋淋的老师。  
欲浪没顶，埃尔梅罗二世不住地摇头，喉头擦出几个破碎的音节。于是少年笑着欺身顶弄，百般花样，魔术师早已陷入一片昏昏茫，下意识地挥手臂想逃离这可怕的快感。身后的粗长却不依不饶钉死在狭窄甬道里，带出一波又一波麻痒。那小口安安静静痉挛起来，咬着发硬的铁楔。  
亚历山大有意不去抚慰老师吐水的前端，他亲吻着迦勒底的军师，性器迅速抽出又猛然挺入，反复往那滩泥泞更深的地方凿去了：  
“老师、老师……”他反复叫着埃尔梅罗二世。这个男人自称是王的追随者，可他却不只要男人做他的臣子。从英灵座破开时间空间而来的马其顿小王子毫无芥蒂地将异国军师收入帐中全心信任，最终编织出一段崭新的、玫瑰色的牵系来。  
我尚未征服寸土。  
“未来”的概念如高悬于顶的利刃，时刻准备着落下来寄予他沉重一击——这份隐晦的躁动，终于在目睹伊斯坎达尔从召唤室大笑而出时到达了顶峰。  
少年的记忆里同样有炙热的黄沙、冻骨的雪山、坎坷的密林，马蹄与车轮压过大地，冰冷的铁器以滚烫的鲜血洗礼。那个“军势”分毫不差地被英灵座赋予己身，在他脑海中鲜活。  
可名为亚历山大的小王子事实上什么都没有。少时的密友俱在那人的军势里，他只拥有一匹刚驯服不久的好马和一颗不死的雄心。  
或许他还有唯一的臣子和老师。举世无双的红颜美少年抱紧臂弯里的青年如怀抱珠玉：那家伙有那么多，可他肯定没见过这样的老师。  
亚历山大这么得意地想，一颗毛绒绒的脑袋亲昵地蹭着埃尔梅罗二世，像讨赏的小狮子。  
现在他的臣子整个人都是奖赏了。  
——而他的奖赏在他怀里抽搐着。亚历山大整根阴茎都没入埃尔梅罗二世穴里，囊袋打在臀肉上，将臀肉打得泛红。男人整个人都被塞满，亚历山大还不肯放过他，一下下往最要命的那处招呼。他整个人在又爽又痛的滋味里沉浮，不禁哆嗦着试图把自己蜷起来。  
“我喜欢老师。”亚历山大说。  
男人已经完全被他操弄开了，那小口乖巧地侍奉着少年的肉刃，前后都湿透——亚历山大一边玩弄男人的前列腺，伸手揉了揉老师鼓胀的前庭，听见老师彻底失控的哭叫声。  
“Rider、Rider……！”埃尔梅罗二世在最后的高潮中崩溃，在昏茫里张口高声叫着那个对他来说意义深重的词。舌尖被衔住了，他承受着少年主君的吻，不自觉放开搂着脖子的胳膊去推学生。  
“老师，我是亚历山大。”少年放开埃尔梅罗二世的舌头，伸手把埃尔梅罗二世的腕子攥住了。他把男人的手臂塞进怀里，联动身躯一起禁锢，温柔地应道，“我在这儿呢。”  
他是初入猎场的雄狮，他终于得到他的猎物了。


End file.
